1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a displaying method and, more particularly, to a displaying method used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a portable electronic device plays an important role in people's daily life. A tablet computer, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant, or a portable navigation device facilitates people's life. A user can access Internet, send and receive e-mails, search data, watch TV programs, play games, see films, or browse photos via the portable electronic device anytime.
Besides easy carry, the portable electronic device can be used horizontally or vertically according to habits of the user thus to be adjusted to an angle for more convenient use to satisfy different application needs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing frame sticking when a conventional portable electronic device is rotated. At present, when a conventional portable electronic device 1 using a Windows operating system is switched between a horizontal state and a vertical state, a frame 12 may stick. In detail, an image originally seen by the user may be rotated first (such as the upper portion 121 in FIG. 1). However, since the hardware efficiency of the portable electronic device 1 is limited, the frame 12 may fail to be re-arranged to be adjusted to a vertical one, and therefore the lower portion 122 may remain un-displayed. Accordingly, visual segmentation may be felt by the user, thus deteriorating comfort in operation.